The Time Lady Victorious
by HypnoSpaceWoman
Summary: Dark Female Doctor AU! The 9th Doctor regenerates into a female 10th, and when the regeneration goes wrong, the Doctor comes out more evil than good. Now she goes around space and time doing as she pleases. And there's no one to stop her!
1. Chapter 1

The last thing he felt was completely different to the first thing she felt. Were he felt nothing but fire, pain and death, she felt renewal, warmth and life. She came into this world through a burst of brilliant golden light, feeling each cell in her body grow within seconds before the magical swirling energy around her dissipated and she was left reeling from her birth.

She staggered back but found her foot, her first breath leaving her. She was in his TARDIS…no. Not _his_ TARDIS… _Her_ TARDIS. In _his_ cloths, in particular the leather jacket that was far to big for her thin and slim body. In fact, she could feel the weight of the thing pulling her down as she tried to straighten up.

Her long black hair was also in the way. With a huff she parted it with both index fingers, pushing it back behind her ears and shoulders, before spotting the blonde human that stood before her. What was her name again…?

"Rose…?" she said slowly, testing the word to see if it sounded right, to see if it fit that face looking back at her. She wasn't quite as pretty as she remembered her. Or maybe she was prettier? Her head was still trying to work itself out, untangling itself from the rebirth process.

"What…" was all the human seemed to get out, staring in disbelief at the woman in the Doctor's cloths. Or rather the old Doctor's cloths. The new Doctor was currently wearing his cloths, though she wouldn't be for long.

"What was I saying?" asked the Doctor, running her hand through her extremely long and thick black hair, enjoying the feeling it sent through her hand as she brushed the strands with her fingers. Then it came back to her, and she smiled in delight. "Oh! That's right, Barcelona!" announced the new Doctor, in a powerful yet elegant voice.

And with that, she leaned over, activating the controls as she brought the scanner around. Its blue glow reflecting of her new face, giving off a rather sinister look. With a grin and purr in her throat, she rubbed that old machine of hers with her new hands, turning this and that as she set the TARDIS on its way, the time rotor in the middle beginning to move up and down.

"Six pm," the Doctor read from the scanner, standing up straight as she clapped her hands behind her back in an almost grown up manner. "Tuesday – October the seventh – Five-thousand-and-six…" She suddenly paused, frowning down at the scanner in a disapproving way. "Why on Earth would I want to go there?" she asked in disgust, before shaking off the fading whim and readjusting the TARDIS's flight path.

After a little tweaking, her grin returned, more menacing than before as she straightened up once more. "There we go. Much better. The slavers moon of Aricania. Lovely place," the Doctor said matter-of-factly as she turned her head towards Rose, sly smile on her lips, and a dark look in her eyes. "You can buy anyone there." She chuckled at her own joke, a play on words. Something which Rose did not seem to understand.

Yes, the Doctor had forgotten, that like the rest, this one needed that sort of joke explained to her. _Maybe later_, she thought, before getting distracted by the feel of her new mouth.

She ran her tongue along the new row of teeth. Straight and all there. "Good," the Doctor suddenly said as she looked down at her new body, twisting and turning to get a look at all the angles of herself. "I think it's good. What do you think?" the Doctor asked, squinting at Rose who was still speechless, not that it mattered.

"Wait, I don't care," the Doctor said holding up a single finger in Rose's direction. She then spread out the rest of her fingers, visibly counting them before doing the same with her other hand. "Correct number of fingers, arms, legs," she listed off. "The think hair, obviously," she said dryly, before flicking her long slick hair with one hand. She still loved that sensation of running her hands through it. She'd never had hair this long before.

"How about the face?" she asked turning back to the scanner as she flicked a switch, turning the screen into a mirror. "Oh, very nice," the Doctor said in appreciation of herself. "Those eyes in particular, very entrancing."

"Who are you?" came the quiet voice of Rose, still stood by the doors, quivering in confusion.

The Doctor rolled her eyes, annoyed by the fact the human had spoken up and ruined her admiration of herself. Even so, she answered the question casually with, "The Doctor," as she turned back to stare at plain old Rose. She had no idea what that last body had seen in her.

"No," Rose said uncertainly. "Where is he?" Another roll of the eyes. It had been a while since she'd last had to regenerate with a companion present. She forgot how exhausting it could be. "Where's the Doctor, what have you done to him?"

"Nothing. I didn't do anything to him," explained the Doctor, hands once again behind her back as she stepped methodically towards the scared little Rose. "He was dying, and in order to survive he became me. But I'm still him, I still have all his memories, all his experience, all his knowledge." She paused, stopping in her movements as her gaze dropped and an emotionless tone took over her voice. "All the pain."

Then like someone had flicked a light switch, she was back up and looking at Rose with a pleasant and formal smile on her face. "But… But it can't be…" Rose breathed out.

"Well, it is," the Doctor replied unsympathetically as she turned back towards the console. "And if you're going to be this annoying, I'll just be dropping you back off where I found you," she declared, adjusting the coordinates for the third time, as she set the TARDIS on course for Rose's home, back in the twenty-first century, London.

"Wait, you're sending me home?" asked Rose as she bravely approached the Doctor who swung around to meet her with a more irritated glare.

"Why not? I have no use for you," she pointed out with shrug. "You're annoying, and as I'm discovering very clingy. I don't need that. So I'll just be dropping you off and then–" The Doctor was cut off by her own sudden groan of pain, hands suddenly going to her side as she felt her beating hearts accelerate.

"What?" Rose asked in confusion.

"Stupid girl, I said–" the Doctor growled, before this time she yelled in pain, a sudden wave passing through her body so fast she collapsed onto the console.

Then suddenly she was laughing. Laughing like an evil maniac. "Are you all right?" asked Rose in concern as she cautiously approached the Doctor.

"Of course!" exclaimed the Doctor with a maniacal smile, as she suddenly wheeled around to face Rose, her black swinging around to whack her in the face. "In fact, I'm better than ever!" she declared, before groaning in pain and almost collapsing to her knees once more.

"Stupid body," grumbled the Doctor as she clutched her stomach. "It seems to be fighting the change. Like the rest of me doesn't agree with my knew mind set. Almost like a mutiny inside my own body," the Doctor explained through a clench jaw before falling back against the TARIDS console.

"Look, maybe we should go back?" Rose suggested as she stepped towards the Doctor – though this time she left herself enough space in case the Doctor suddenly spun around on her again, or worse, attacked her. "Let's go and find Captain Jack, he'll know what to do."

"I'd like nothing more, Rose," drawled out the Doctor as she glared darkly at the human girl in her ship. "Unfortunately, I'm stuck with you instead of him, and my insides are already bad enough as it is without thinking about what his mere presence would do to me!" the Doctor exclaimed painfully as another wave crashed through her body.

Another maniacal laugh left her, as she began to make her way around the TARDIS console. "Try and stop me, will you?" she asked to no but herself. "Don't like my knew outlook on life. Well, tough. This is my show now, my body. So, you just sit back and enjoy," the Doctor said sinisterly, an evil mirth to her voice as she played with the TARDIS controls more harshly than before.

"Time to get you home, Rose!" the Doctor declared merrily. "And with no time to waste!" she added, before the TARDIS suddenly shook and Rose collapsed against one of the support beams.

"What are you doing?" she cried out in fright.

"Putting on a bit of speed!" she called out madly as she continued to twist and pull the controls with such glee. "That's it, my dear! Come on! Faster! Faster!" the Doctor cried out like a child on a rollercoaster, only in place of the light and love cries of a child was something much, much darker now.

"Stop it!" shouted Rose futility.

"Why would I do that, when I'm having so much fun!" squealed the Doctor, before slamming down a lever and sending the TARDIS whirling off into the vortex. Her terrifying laughter echoing all over space and time. And somehow, in that moment, everyone that ever was, or ever will be, felt that same fear. The fear of the mad woman that was going to cause as much pain and punishment as she could, across all time and space. Because she wanted people to hurt, to hurt like she had. And there was no one to stop her now. Time and Space was hers, and hers alone.

"You're gonna kill us!" shouted out Rose as the Doctor continued to laugh. _You can only wish_, she thought, spinning on the spot in pure bliss, before the TARDIS materialised.

The next thing she knew she was stumbling out the front doors, her mind racing once more as she found another two familiar and annoying faces before her. "Ugh, you two again," groaned the Doctor as she stumbled into the two who held her up. "Rickey and…what was your name again? Rose Sr., or something?"

The two holding her up exchanged looks before looking back at her and asking together, "Who are you?"

"Oh, God," the Doctor groaned, rolling her eyes. "Who has time to explain this sort of thing to you simpletons…" She paused for a moment of painful groaning. "Just…keep my body safe while I'm… While I'm…" before the Doctor could finish, she passed out. Her body going limp in Rickey and Rose Sr.'s arms as the darkness swallowed her up.

It was rather inconvenient for her body to shut down like this, apparently in need of a restart, but it didn't seem she had much of a choice in the matter. She would just have to hope these three simpletons were smart enough to protect her until her mind and body were as one again.

Hopefully that would happen before any trouble came her way. But knowing her life up to this point, she very much doubted that would be the case.


	2. Chapter 2

"Help me." The voice was distant, but it awoke part of the Doctor. Something deep within her, from another life. It pushed its way to the surface and forced the rest of her to awaken, even if she wasn't ready for it.

Her body then moved on autopilot, the threat clear from the instant her eyes snapped open.

Thankfully she already had her sonic screwdriver in hand, and quickly took aim with the device before activating it. The spinning mass of green by the door then exploded leaving nothing left but the wreckage it had caused throughout the flat.

Already the Doctor could feel her head pounding, demanding that she go back to sleep. But her survival instinct wouldn't allow that, not until she was sure she was safe. She had to investigate, had to get to the bottom of this and make sure the idiots that had almost gotten her killed wouldn't do so again.

It was obvious the thing that had been attacking them was remote control. Anyone could work that out. Well, anyone save the three idiots who followed her out of the flat, all asking questions a mile a minute before the Doctor came to a stop, looking down from the landing, and to the street below.

She was not impressed with what she saw. Four robots dressed up in Santa Claus disguises. _Pathetic_, the Doctor thought. _Completely and utterly pathetic._

It didn't take much to get rid of them either. A simple aim of the sonic and they all teleported away.

"They've just gone!" exclaimed Rickey in amazement, only adding to the Doctor's headache. She grimaced, tempted to shove Rickey over the side just to shut him up. But then the two Roses would probably kick up a fuss and be just as bad. Plus, she needed all of them for now to protect her while she finished the adjustment process. So, reluctantly for now, she let the loud mouth continue.

"What kind of rubbish were they? I mean, no offence, but they're not much cop if a sonic screwdriver scares them off," pointed out Rickey as he looked back at the Doctor along with the other humans.

"Pilot fish," the Doctor said suddenly, needing to get across as much key information as possible before she passed out again.

"What?" they all said.

The Doctor would have rolled her eyes, had she had the strength, but she had to get her point across to these apes as quickly as possible to insure her survival. Shame she didn't have anyone else but these three to protect her, or even a coma communicator so she could continue to instruct them while unconscious. That would be something for her to plan ahead for next time.

"They were pilot fish," the Doctor repeated before a sharp pain pierced her side and she collapsed against the wall, the humans rushing to her side.

"What's wrong?" asked Rose in a panic.

"You idiots woke me up too soon," snapped the Doctor, glaring at Rose before her face contorted in pain. She was running out of time, body shutting down and preparing for another reboot. She would have to close down her mind too or risk her body winning out, trapping her magnificent mind and replacing it with something…more moral. She had seconds to get her point across.

"Okay, geniuses, listen," growled the Doctor. "I've got mere seconds to explain the situation and no time for repeats, so don't interrupt me and remember each and every word I say, because they're all important.

"Because of the regeneration, I'm full of energy, pure energy. That's why those robots were after me–"

"–But you called them Pilot Fish," Rickey cut in.

"Didn't I just say, not to interrupt me!" snapped the Doctor, groaning as another wave of pain ran through her body. One heart was beating slower than other. She needed more time, but she didn't have it. Time to start wrapping up before she lost who she now was.

"The Pilot Fish was a metaphor, figure it out later," explained the Doctor before continuing, her breath heavy and laboured now as it became harder to talk. "Something worse will be coming–"

"-Worse than those things?!" exclaimed Rose Sr.

"I said shut up!" shouted the Doctor before her head began to burn – the darkness seeping in from around her eyes. "No time… I need you to…to… When I'm ready to… Just…protect…me…" the Doctor finished, unable to get out anything more before the darkness swallowed her back up again.

And then she was back to hoping. Hoping that these fools weren't as useless as they seemed. Her life was still in their hands, and now she had no way of waking back up. She'd forced herself to wake up once, and that had supposed to be used for when she was finished. But they'd been unable to protect her once, and she'd had to wake up to save herself. Now if she wanted to get back up, she'd need to re-heat the synapses – which she'd been unable to tell them because of all the interruptions. She really could only hope now.


	3. Chapter 3

With a refreshing breath, the Doctor awoke to find herself back in the TARDIS. She'd completed the regeneration now, and her mind and body were fully one.

At that thought she smiled to herself, the Time Lord victorious at last.

She sat up, spotting the spilt tea next to her. No doubt it had been a mistake by those fools that had been looking after her, but nevertheless, a fortunate mistake. One that had allowed her to awake from her regeneration at long last. Now she was complete, now she was whole, now she was ready.

Jumping up to her feet, the Doctor was unable to contain her grin, as she sauntered around the TARDIS control room. She was all alone, no humans in sight. A tad disappointing, she'd been looking forward to playing with them. However, she found something much better when she activated the scanner.

As it turned out, someone had moved her TARDIS from where she'd originally landed. Now the TARDIS was aboard a ship, with a cave like structure to it, with many skull masked warriors surrounding her ship. Oh, and there were the humans too. Rose and Rickey, as well as a couple of others. And a dead body, reduced to nothing but skull and bones.

The Doctor couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. Maybe she'd like these aliens.

But, before she met the possible new rulers of Earth, the Doctor had to change into something more respectable. She couldn't very well go out in a dressing gown, could she?

So, she made her way into the depths of the TARDIS, leaving the humans to their fate for now, while she picked out her new look. She had to priorities after all.

Once she found the correct spiralling staircase, she began to ascend upwards into a vast and extensive wardrobe. From there she searched through a verity of items, trying to find something that was just right for her.

She quickly decided that she would not, under any circumstance, be wearing a stupid scarf. Why her previous incarnation had thought such a thing was a _good_ fashion choice was beyond her. Anything with question marks was also thrown out, along with that hideously patchy jacket – that one even made the Doctor shudder with how ugly it was.

No hats either. She had a good set of hair and had no intention of hiding it inside a dumb hat. She did however find an elegant hair tie, which she used to pull back her long black hair into a stylish and profession ponytail.

After that she found cloths that began to catch her eyes. Suits, professional ones, unlike what some of her previous incarnations wore. She tried on a few styles before finding the perfect three-piece. It was a black collar shirt without a wrinkle in sight, a dark tinted purple waistcoat and a similar coloured jacket that went over. And once she had it on, the Doctor had no desire to ever take it off. Next, she found a matching pair of trousers, tinted in the same purple tone, as well as some business classed black heels that came with a natural click wherever she went.

Once done, she inspected herself in the mirror, pleased with what she saw. Very smart, very business, professional and very grownup. Far superior to anything she'd worn before.

Funny, she thought the same way about herself when compared to her previous incarnations. The thought brought a vicious grin to her lips.

On her way back down to the control room, the Doctor thought about leaving. What was Earth to her anyway, just a playground with her favourite toy, the human race. But when she saw the scanner again, she couldn't resist the urge to have a little fun at the human's expense.

She started off by re-activating the telepathic translation circuits, allowing Rose and the others to finally understand what these…Sycorax, were saying. At the moment he was in the middle of a rant, and one the Doctor could care little about. But then Rose had to interrupt him by pointing out she could now hear English, as could everyone else.

Show time, the Doctor thought as she approached the TARDIS doors with her head held high, gripping the handles as if about to throw open the curtain on opening night. She waited for her cue and then pulled open the doors, striding onto the see as everyone started at her in awe.


	4. Chapter 4

The leader of the Sycorax was the first to react after the Doctor emerged from the TARDIS, throwing his energy whip at her, to which she easily caught it and pulled it away from him and into her own hands with a smirk. "Hmm, nice toy," purred the Doctor. "Mind if I give it a go?" she asked before going ahead and using the whip on another Sycorax that tried to grab her, turning him into nothing but dust and bones, once the blue glowing whip wrapped around his neck.

The Doctor let out a cruel laugh. "Wow, that was fun!" she declared gleefully, wrapping up the whip around her arm, before putting it away into her suit pocket. "And it requires little cleaning up. No splattered blood, or tiny bits of flesh. A good broom and a shovel and that'll be cleared up in no time."

"Who are you?" snarled the lead Sycorax.

"Me?" the Doctor asked innocently, placing her hand on her chest, before a dark grin appeared on her face. "I'm the Doctor."

"How can she be the Doctor?" asked Harriet Jones from behind.

"Don't bother asking them, Harriet, they wouldn't be able to explain," the Doctor said mockingly, as she glanced back over her shoulder at the confused little humans. "But don't worry, I'll get to you once I'm done here," she said politely, before turning back to the Sycorax with her hands behind her back, one clasping the other.

"Now then, how can I help you?" the Doctor asked with a smile to the confused Sycorax opposite her.

"Surrender, and give up your world," demanded the Sycorax.

"Not my world," the Doctor said, before tilting her head to the side. "Or on second thought, maybe it is. Maybe I could claim ownership…?" She seemed to think about the idea for a moment, before then shaking it off. "Anyway. So, is that all you want? The planet?"

"We want to sell half the population into slavery," the Sycorax answered.

"Oh, goodie," the Doctor cooed excitedly. "And what are you going to do if they don't submit?"

The Sycorax guested back to a big red button at the top of a nearby set of stairs. "We kill one third of the population."

"In that case," the Doctor declared, switching from her excited tone, to one of a more profession nature. "I suggest you just kill of that third and sell the other two thirds into slavery." The Doctor let out a fiendish grin as she whispered to the Sycorax, "Now doesn't that sound more profitable and fun?"

Before the Sycorax could reply, the Doctor side stepped around him and briskly made her way over to the big red button. "And now, for the big button!" the Doctor declared gleefully, as she savoured the feeling of slamming her hand down on the red button and sending one third of humanity off to its death. The humans screamed out, but the Doctor felt something worse. She felt the circuity beneath her hand, and very quickly she realised a disappointing fact. She hadn't killed one third of humanity.

Frowning, she bent over and opened up the control matrix of the button, groaning when she saw what was inside. It was blood. Plain old boring blood. And since this device was being used to control one third of humanity, it was very obvious to the Doctor what the Sycorax had been doing.

She straightened up, looking down at the irritated Sycorax. "Really, blood control," complained the Doctor before audibly slamming the control matrix shut, before lazily and moodily walking down the steps.

"What's blood control?" Rose asked, still in shock from thinking one third of humanity might be dead.

"The most simple minded for of mind control there is," said the Doctor bitterly as she re-joined the humans to explain in that traditional manner. "Yes, it allows the user to control their actions, but it's very limited. You can't even make them kill themselves. It's all very dull and pointless and quite disappointing to be honest," sighed the Doctor before looking to the Sycorax and shaking her head. "And here I had such high hopes. Guess now I'll just have to send you all away with nothing, especially after wasting my time like that."

The Sycorax roared in laughter at her. "Is that meant to be a challenge?" laughed the lead Sycorax.

"No, it was a threat," explained the Doctor, before grabbing a sword and eloquently twirling it around with some skill. "But if challenging you will get the job done then sure. I could use a pick me up after this disappointment of an adventure," explained the Doctor, moving to an open part of the room as she continued to spin her sword around.

With an annoyed snarl, the lead Sycorax grabbed his own sword and joined the Doctor in the opening of the cave like room.

"For the planet?" said the Sycorax as he knelt down with his sword.

"For the fun of it," countered the Doctor, grinning with a little anticipation as she copied the Sycorax's stance.

Then they both stood, swords at the ready. The Sycorax lunged first, his sword clashing against the Doctor's before the clanging of swords turned into a rhythmic beat, switching up every few seconds as one of the fighters tried a move to out think the other.

However, as the fight continued, it became apparent that the Doctor was winning. For one thing, she was looking rather bored with the whole affair. Another was the fact that she was only using one hand while the Sycorax used two. There was then the fact that after the initial stages of the battle, the Doctor had been stood in one spot fighting her opponent of with much ease and skill, as if she'd done it all before.

This Doctor was clearly a skilled woman, particularly in the art of sword fighting.

Finally, the fighting ended, as the Doctor took a simple side step and sliced off the Sycorax's arm when he lunged at her. He howled in pain collapsing to the floor, cuddling his sliced limb, as the Doctor pointed the tip of her blade at his fleshy neck.

"Well, that was dull," she said dryly, before ramming the point of the blade through his throat and killing him.


	5. Chapter 5

With a satisfied, but small, smirk, the Doctor removed the sword from the Sycorax, swinging it around once before holding it up and examining the blood that stained the steel. An inconsequential trophy, but a trophy none the less.

Making her way back over to the humans, the Doctor held open her suit jacket, sliding the sword into a pocket as if it were a pen, before straightening out her outfit.

"Right then," she said, turning back to the Sycorax around her and looking up at them all, hands once again behind her back as she stood at the front of the humans. Their saviour, their guardian angel. This time at least.

"Under the terms of combat, I have defeated you, and as such I claim ownership of this world!" she announced to the species before her. "If you or anyone else wish to scavenge or invade, you come through me. Make sure to tell everyone you know, that this world, this Earth…it's mine," decried the Doctor sternly, before she, her TARDIS and the humans were all teleported out and back down to the Earth.

It was a plain old boring street, but it seemed to amuse the humans who were in the middle of celebrating as the Sycorax spaceship began to fly away. That was until three green beams shot across the sky to form one, before then firing right up through the Sycorax's ship, destroying it.

Rose and Rickey were shocked, the Doctor however was impressed, as she turned towards Harriet Jones, who had a solemn look on her face. "You I take it?" the Doctor asked as she approached the Prime Minister, her hands in her trouser pockets, an intrigued smirk upon her face.

"Yes," Harriet Jones said, almost as if a shamed.

"Very nice work," the Doctor congratulated, surprising Harriet Jones. "I'll be sure to keep an eye on you in the future. I think you and I will be getting along very well, from now on," the Doctor said with a long hard look into the Prime Ministers eyes.

She then held out her hand, and Harriet, still looking deeply into the Doctor's captivating green eyes, shook it. "Yes," she said in a hushed voice. "I'll be looking forward to that." She almost sounded scared as she spoke, though she couldn't work out why.

"Same," was all the Doctor said, before letting go of Harriet Jones' hand and turning away, allowing her long slender ponytail to slap Harriet Jones across the face.

"Now then, Rose, time we were off," the Doctor said as she marched over to the TARDIS and unlocked the old blue box. It'd be the last time she'd be seeing it like this for a while. The first thing she was planning on doing, once they were off, was fixing that chameleon circuit. A distinguished Time Lord such as herself shouldn't be travelling around in something so noticeable.

"Are we going…right now?" Rose asked uneasily as she followed the Doctor over to the TARDIS's now open door. Looking uneasy, as if she didn't want to go with her any longer.

"Is that a problem?" the Doctor asked.

Rose squirmed a little. "It's just… You're so different. And it's Christmas and I kinda think I should…"

"Say no more," the Doctor said as if understanding. Rose smiled a little, thankful until suddenly her face dropped, her eyes wide and locked with the Doctor's dominating gaze. "You will get inside the TARDIS and leave with me," ordered the Doctor, before stepping aside as Rose, in a trance, robotically stepped inside.

"Rose…?" Rickey said uneasily.

"She said goodbye," the Doctor snapped at him, a fiendish and terrifying grin on her face, as she stepped back into the TARDIS, and closed the doors on Rickey.

"What's…going on?" Rose asked daily, hand on her head as she began to sway until the Doctor appeared alongside her, hands on her shoulders as to support her.

"Don't worry about it, Rose," the Doctor said, examining her companion with a lowered gaze. "You're safe with me." She then turned Rose around, forcing her to look into her eyes again as she repeated, "You're safe with me. Go on, say it."

"I'm safe with you," Rose repeated obediently.

"Yes, and you trust me completely."

"And I trust you completely."

"Excellent," the Doctor said in satisfaction, as she released her mental hold on Rose, patting her shoulders in a somewhat affectionate manner. "Now, time for some fun," she declared as she marched over to the TARDIS, preparing to leave. "I know that Earth was a bit of a let-down, what with the Sycorax's irritably dull blood control," said the Doctor angrily, rolling her eyes as she made her way around the TARDIS console. "But I've got just the thing planned to remedy that. New Earth. The perfect place for a new me. New me, in my new body in my dashing new suit, don't you think?" the Doctor asked, setting the TARDIS on its way before pulling at her suit jacket and striking a pose.

"Yeah, that sounds great," Rose said enthusiastically, blissfully unaware of the danger she was now in. And that was just how the Doctor planned on keeping her…for now.


	6. Chapter 6

To iresona8: Thank you for the compliment. And I wanted to include the previous Doctors just a little bit at the start, even if it was only a few lines and references. And I will keep that in mind moving forward, try and maintain that ruthlessness without her just slaughtering everybody.

Please do leave reviews with all your thoughts and suggestions! It helps encourage me to write more and publish quicker!


	7. Chapter 7

The Doctor took her sweet time in travelling to their next destination. As previously stated, she had work to do. No longer would she be travelling inside a silly old blue box. From now on, thanks to her ingenious work, her TARDIS would blend into its surroundings. Unnoticeable to everyone but her, just as it should be. It was _her_ magnificent ship after all. And since it was the only one left in existence, she couldn't be too careful, now could she?

"So, where are we then?" asked Rose, following the Doctor as she walked towards the doors, her clicking heels contrasting with the thud of the vents beneath their feet.

"Like I told you, New Earth," the Doctor answered, opening up the door as she and Rose stepped out onto the green meadow, overlooking a river with a majestic futuristic city on the other side. "And that, right there, would be New New York," the Doctor declared, smug smile on her lips as she grandly gestured to the city before them.

"Seriously?" scoffed Rose, as the Doctor turned to glare at her.

_No, of course she would make such a pathetic joke. Humans, so dumb,_ the Doctor thought before moving on from the ignorance of her companion. No sense on waste precious time on such a trivial matter, even if it did make her blood boil for just a second.

"You're so…different," Rose said, though she smiled as she did.

The Doctor was starting to think she would have preferred it if Rose had remained afraid of her. She could always change that later, if she proved to be too annoying. Although if she continued on this trajectory, she may have to killer before she got the chance to write Rose's thoughts.

"New New Doctor," the Doctor said with a careless shrug, turning away as her ponytail lifted up behind her with the breeze.

It was then Rose looked back, noticing the TARDIS no longer looked like the blue box she remembered. "What's happened to the TARDIS?" she asked with a frown.

"Oh, nothing. I've just fixed the chameleon circuit. Now it'll actually work for a change," explained the Doctor, grinning in satisfaction at her TARDIS, which had transformed into flying ambulance car, from which they'd exited through the rear doors.

"I kinda liked the old look," Rose said in her annoyingly childlike way.

The Doctor turned to glare once more, acting like the authoritative adult she was. "Well, it's my ship and it'll look how I want it to look," she scolded. "Besides, the blue box was far too obvious. Sooner or later someone was bound to recognise it and steal it, and I can't have that. I need my transport after all," she said silently with a smirk, before marching off to the nearest building.

Rose followed as she always did, as they made their way along the river side and into a large white building with a green crescent moon on its side.

"What is this place?" Rose asked as they walked through the lobby of the building.

"Hospital," answered the Doctor, giving Rose little more attention as she strode purposefully towards the lift. She didn't know where she was going, but she felt like if she walked with purpose, she would find something to entertain herself with. That was what her life was after all, find enjoyable ways to pass the time. Only now her definition of enjoyment had shifted, just a little.

It was only when she got in the lift, that she realised Rose was staring at the humanoid, cat like, nurses. Humans, the Doctor thought again with a roll of the eyes, before hitting the close door button before Rose could join her. She shouted at her companion to take the next lift and then let the door close, taking her up through the building to Ward 26 apparently.

This disinfection process was pleasant enough, if a little over the top, but the Doctor came out in her fine pressed suit looking as smart as ever. She gave an adjusting pull on her jacket and checked that her collar was folded correctly before making her way along the floor to the ward she felt drawn too.

She entered with her hands in her trouser pockets, finding more of the cat like nurses at work. Casually glancing from patient to patient, as she made her way down the middle of the room, she noticed that despite the fact that several of the patients had deadly diseases, they were all doing surprisingly well. Actually, some were even on the mend, which shouldn't be possible in this day and age. In fact, some of the diseases in this very ward wouldn't have cures for another thousand years.

Stopping before one of the beds, the Doctor glanced in to see a fat man with skin more like stone, struggling to breath. Petrifold Regression, if the Doctor remembered correctly. Nasty disease, and one she should keep in mind to use on anyone that might irritate her in the future. Perhaps that was how this gentleman contracted it.

"Excuse me!" snapped a woman at the stone like man's bedside. She was dressed in a black suit, with thick glasses. A PA, the Doctor suspected, giving the assistant a rather bored glance. "Members of the public may only gaze upon the Duke of Manhattan with written permission from the Senate of New New York."

"Are you still going to say that when he becomes a park statue?" asked the Doctor bluntly, grinning ever so slightly at the wide eyed, and outraged, response of the assistant to the Duke.

The Duke mumbled something then, but the Doctor instantly forgot it. She could care less about what some pointless dying fat man was saying. His assistant though was a bit more interesting. "Any statements made by the Duke of Manhattan may not be made public without official clearance," she said briskly, and in a warning manner. But there was something beneath all that that intrigued the Doctor as she began to grin all the more.

"When he's finished becoming a perfect sculpture, perhaps you would like to become my assistant," the Doctor purred, stepping up to the PA's side with a feisty lowered look.

"Please!" exclaimed the woman in further outrage. "This is hardly the time or place to talk about my future."

"Of course not," the Doctor said, playing apologetic. "But if he finishes transformation before I leave, come and find me. I'll have an offer you can't refuse," the Doctor said with a raised and suggestive brow, before sauntering off further along the ward, leaving the PA with statue like Duke.

It was only when she reached the end, which had a huge glass window for a wall, that the Doctor found the only other thing of interest to her in the ward. A large face in a big jar. She grinned fiendishly as she approached the Face of Boe, a nurse sat by his bedside.

"I'm sorry, do you know the Face of Boe?" she asked in a naively young voice.

"You could say that," the Doctor murmured, before giving the cat like nurse her full attention. "Your services are no longer required," the Doctor said in a compelling voice, as her eyes began to entrance the cat, who stared blankly into them. "I will be taking over as his acting physician from here on. Do you understand?"

"I understand," the nurse said faintly.

"Good, now off you go," ordered the Doctor, her smile on the nurse's back as she left her and the big face alone.

"So, how are you then…Jack?" asked the Doctor, smiling at the man's misfortune as she turned back around. "And to think, you used to be so good looking," she added pitifully.

"Doctor…" the Face of Boe said tiredly. "You've changed a lot since I last saw you…"

"For the better," the Doctor said humbly, before approaching the Face of Boe's jar and drumming her fingers against the glass, taking satisfaction from the Face of Boe's grimace. "As for you, you're now just a face in a jar. Correction, a dying face in a jar."

"Why did you leave me…?" the Face of Boe asked weakly, as the Doctor began to fiddle with some of the equipment the Face of Boe was hooked up too. "Why did you leave me… All those years ago…?" he reacted.

"It's only been a day or so for me. And to think, the rest of your life went by in that entire time. How entertaining," the Doctor explained with a sick satisfaction as she chuckled to herself. She then elegantly pulled out her sonic screwdriver from her jacket's inner pocket. It had been improved however, now dressed in a shiny silver casing with a purple glowing tip rather than a blue.

"There we go…" the Doctor said toothily as she used the sonic on the Face of Boe's equipment. "Now, we're just about ready to kill you," she said, turning to the large face with a devilish smile.

"What…?" asked the tired and confused face.

"Come on, Jack. It's been five-billion years now," the Doctor said darkly as she leaned in towards the glass of his jar. "I think it's time for you to die now, don't you?" she asked rhetorically, before using the sonic on a cable connected to his container. After a quick zap the cable broke free and the Doctor smiled in satisfaction.

"Help… Help…" the Face of Boe said, but his voice was too week.

"Sorry, Jack, but no one other than me can hear you," explained the Doctor in a hushed whisper. "And naughty old me just disconnected your link to the nurse call centre," she added, holding up the cable that had just been unplugged from the Face of Boe's container. "Oops," she said playfully, before dropping the cable.

"Now, since I'm a benevolent God, I think I'll let you have a peaceful death. After all, with a life as long as yours, you've probably seen more than enough pain. Here, let your Doctor help you," the Doctor whispered, as if talking to someone who was about to fall asleep. And that was exactly what was happening to the Face of Boe, as the Doctor adjusted one of the dials on the side of his jar. Lowering the amount of oxygen going in and forcing him to sleep.

"No… Doctor… Please…" begged the sleepy Face of Boe, who's dying sight was fated to be the menacingly smiling Doctor, who floated before him now, as if some dark angel of death.

"Ssshhh…" the Doctor hushed, savouring the moment of Jack's final death. She was surprised by how much pleasure she was taking out of this. But as a Time Lord, it was her duty to write the wrongs in this universe. And Jack was monster certainly wrong. Only right that she should put an end to him.

"It's okay, just let the sleep take hold. Don't fight it. Your Doctor knows what's best."

"Why…?" the Face of Boe asked, his last word as sleep took hold. But he held on just long enough to hear the Doctor's triumphant reply.

"Why am I killing you?" the Doctor laughed. "Simple, you're a fixed-point Jack. When you became immortal you became a fixed point. And us Time Lords hate fixed points Jack. Can't stand them. So, I avoided your whole life, up until the point when I could finally kill you once and for all. And then, no more fixed point," the Doctor said cheerfully as she stood up, watching as the Face of Boe's eyes shut for the last time. "It's not you. It's me. And believe me when I say, I'll sleep much easier at night knowing I'm in a universe without you," the Doctor said soothingly, before glancing at the silver, purple faced Rolex on her left wrist.

"Time of death…" the Doctor said, as she aimed her sonic screwdriver at the heartbeat monitor for the Face of Boe. "Now!" she declared, before using the sonic to disable his life support in silence.

With the job now taken care of, and her duty as a Time Lord complete, the Doctor placed her screwdriver back in her jacket and turned away. She saw little point in waiting for the old face to die. She'd done the deed and that was all that mattered. No one would be able to save him now. He would die, and no one would care, little of all the Doctor. And as she sauntered away, heels clicking against the ward's floor with a big old smile on her face, the Doctor only just then though, _Where the hell is Rose?_


	8. Chapter 8

As it so happened, the blonde bimbo of a companion walked into the ward right then. Although the Doctor noted, that there was something different about her. There was a smugness to her smile, more confidence and a strong survival instinct. The Doctor might have even said she liked it, had it not been Rose she was about to compliment.

"Been having fun?" the Doctor asked judgementally, folding her arms as she raised a delicate eyebrow at the human in disapproval.

"Very much," Rose purred, with a strange posh accent.

That said, the Doctor had to admit, she preferred it to the old one. Then again, anything was better than the previous Rose. Whatever had happened to her, it had certainly improved her to say the least. "And what have you been up too…Doctor?" Rose asked, her face moving in an awkward friendly smile which the Doctor did not appreciate.

"Just killing the Face of Boe, you remember him?"

"Of course, I do!" exclaimed Rose with a forced laugh. "That…big old…face."

The Doctor stared at her, watching as the suddenly nervous blonde brushed her hair back.

"Anyway," continued the Doctor with a confused glare at her human companion. "I'm not seeing anything else interesting around here so we might as well…" the Doctor trailed off as she began to frown. As she'd been speaking, she offered the room a final glance around, as if something might present itself, and only enough it did, when the Doctor saw the once near stone Duke now returned to his natural fleshy skin tone.

"Now that's interesting," the Doctor said curiously, watching as the Duke laughed with his PA, while one of the cat like nurses, changed the multi-coloured IV bags that seemed to be curing the Duke of his incurable disease.

"He should be dead," the Doctor said with a nod to the Duke, as Rose glanced over from her place next to the Doctor.

"Well, why don't you just kill him like you did with the other Face?" asked Rose, bringing the Doctor's confused gaze onto her for a moment before she shook her head and looked back to the Duke.

Whatever was happening with Rose was nowhere near as interesting as what was happening with the Duke. However, should Rose continue to blurt out stupid statements with no worth to them, like usual, then the Doctor would seriously have to consider putting her down. She had an actual mystery now and had no time to waste on stupid apes.

"I need to know how they cured him, come on," the Doctor declared, before turning on her heels and striding out of the room, her ponytail flowing behind her as Rose ran to catch up. Or rather she skipped like a posh girl, too dignified to run. In any case she caught up to the Doctor as she made her way down the corridor.

"You know, I've heard a few interesting things myself," pointed out Rose, trying to catch the Doctor's interest as she continued on without even glancing at the human beside her.

"Really?" the Doctor asked, uninterested.

"Yes. You see, I heard those nurse-cat-nuns talking about Intensive Care. Sounded interesting, so I thought I'd take a look," explained Rose innocently, still using that same posh accent that did not suit her voice – and yet still sounded better than her normal one.

_Of course, she'd think walking into intensive care would be a good idea,_ thought the Doctor with a subconscious eye roll. _She couldn't possibly catch any infectious, life threatening diseases in there. That was if she didn't just get in the way and cause someone to die._

"Only when I went looking, I couldn't find it. It's not on any map of the building."

Suddenly the Doctor stopped walking, raising a hand in front of Rose to stop her too. _Interesting, the ape said something of importance._ "What map?" asked the Doctor curiously.

"The one over here," Rose said, confidently leading the Doctor over to a terminal which was effectively a touch screen area on the wall. Quickly she set to work, clicking on various areas until she brought up a map where you had to click for what you were looking for, and as she said there was no option for intensive care.

"I just can't figure out why they'd hide a while department…?" Rose said, biting her lower lip in thought. "Try searching the sub-frame," she suddenly ordered, to which the Doctor raised her brow at Rose, surprised that she was now able to boss her around.

"It's just a suggestion," Rose said with a shrug, as if not understanding why the Doctor was staring at her now.

"New Earth, new Rose I guess," muttered the Doctor as she pulled out her sonic screwdriver and began to access the sub-frame per Rose's request. She wasn't doing it because the human had ordered her however, no, she was doing it because she wanted answers. And she would be making sure that Rose never forgot her place again, later.

"New Doctor," added Rose before looking over with a flirtatious smile as the Doctor finished using the sonic screwdriver and put it away. "And far superior to the last one I might add," said Rose with a grin, and in all honesty the Doctor couldn't argue with her on that one.

And then she physically couldn't argue with her, as Rose suddenly grabbed her and pulled her into a heated kiss. At first the Doctor tried to pull away, but then she found herself wanting to continue the kiss, until it came to a natural stopping point.

Neither had a chance to say anything though, as the wall before them suddenly slide open, the Doctor having do so by accessing the sub-frame. "Well, well, what have we here?" asked Rose, apparently having forgotten about the heated kiss from just a moment ago. In truth so had the Doctor, as she led the way inside with Rose's eager grin on her back – as if she were impersonating a Cheshire cat.

It was inside the opening that found the intensive care ward. It was a massive shaft going right up through the building. Filled with row upon row of green containers. At least that was what it appeared to be until the Doctor and Rose got up close, discovering that in fact they were doors. Doors which opened up to reveal extremely sick people, covered in boils and gashes and every other possible sign of sickness, while they got pumped with every disease known to mankind.

And the Doctor had to admit, she was impressed. It was the perfect solution to curing disease. Just grow none sentient humans, pump them full of the disease and then use them to reverse engine a cure. It was pure, cold, logical, genius. But what made it even better for the Doctor, was the fact that all these grown humans, were in fact actually sentient, and spent their whole lives in agonising pain. Did they deserve it? No, but it was helping others and the Doctor wouldn't dare stand in the way of that. That would be _wrong_.

Smiling, the Doctor closed the door on the patient, locking it once more as she turned to leave.

"Wait, aren't you going to do something about this?" asked Rose, prompting the Doctor to turn back around to face her with a confused look.

"Why would I?" replied the Doctor as she slowly walked back towards Rose. "I mean, they're healing people. What's a few thousand lab rats a day when your saving lives?"

"So, you're okay with this?" asked Rose, a little shocked by the Doctor's carelessness.

"Of course. It's just survival. In fact, I actually think it's rather ingenious," the Doctor admitted with a proud smile to the tank before them. "It's almost like they're playing God," she said in admiration. "Except they're not really choosing who lives and dies. They're just uses these, sub-humans as guinea pigs, so that they can save the real humans. It's not like they'll ever say no to someone coming to them for help. Maybe I should change that, what do you think?" asked the Doctor as she looked to Rose, only to have her spray something in her face.

The Doctor blinked, confused, before her vision went wavy. Then she started to stumble, watching as Rose smiled deviously at her, as the world went black and the Doctor was knocked out.


	9. Chapter 9

When the Doctor came to, she found herself trapped inside one of the green containers. She tried to move but found that while the door was closed, the container seemed to release some kind of paralytic agent, making it impossible for her to move any of her limbs.

She'd been sat down in the seat, arms resting on the arm rest. She could still feel them and their weight but was powerless to even lift them or her hands and fingers. Her legs meanwhile were straight out and bent at the knee, pressed right up against the door.

"Rose!" called out the Doctor in an angry warning, discovering that while her head might be stuck in its upward position, her eyes and lips could still move. "You'd had better let me out of here right now, or I'm going to–!"

"What?" asked Rose in that mockingly posh voice as she appeared before the glass, the world beyond tinted in a wavy green hue. "Stay in there and die?" she mocked. "It's not like you can get out. These things only open from the outside, and as I understand it, you can't move while you're in there." She let out a haunting chuckle of amusement as she leaned against the sealed door, smiling inward at the trapped Doctor.

"You know, over the years, Doctor, I've thought of a thousand ways to kill you. And now, that's exactly what I've got, one-thousand disease. The top the patients up with a fresh batch every ten minutes, so you've got about…" she paned to glance at her watch before grinning. "Three minutes left. Enjoy!" she said in that posh satisfied tone of hers.

"You know if you weren't doing this to me, I'd almost be impressed?" the Doctor said, eyes narrowing at the Rose on the other side of the glass. "But the Rose Tyler I know could never have done something like this… So just who are you?" the Doctor asked curiously.

"You mean you don't recognise me?!" exclaimed Rose in outrage, before the Doctor allowed her a minute to realise why she wouldn't recognise her. "I am the last human."

"Ah," the Doctor said, suddenly intrigued. "Cassandra."

"That's right!" exclaimed Cassandra in delight, the posh Rose voice suddenly making a lot more sense. "And now, adieu," Cassandra said, blowing a kiss before sauntering off.

"Cassandra. Cassandra!" the Doctor angrily called after her, but could do nothing else, and was only further irritated by the thought of that smug human smile. She'd get back at her for this, just you wait.

What then followed was a conversation between Cassandra and some of the cat like nurses, explaining how she wanted payment for keeping their secret. The cats, however, did no bite. Which made things far more interesting for the Doctor, as Cassandra got her home grown subordinate to release all the locks on this level of containers. All at once the doors swung open, and thankfully the Doctor felt the paralytic agent quickly lose effect as she pushed herself out of the container.

Unfortunately, the infected half-people also climbed out, and the Doctor was well aware that one touch would mean death, and having just regenerated, she was in no hurry to do it again. Even so, that didn't mean she had to share that fact with everyone else.

Cassandra and her subordinate were already making a run for it. And since the Doctor was closer to their end of the row of infected, they'd just set free, she dashed after them, pressing herself against the side of the railing to avoid the infected people trying to grab hold of her.

Despite being in heels, she ran with extreme ease, catching up to Cassandra and her subordinate as they reached the staircase. But then the Doctor felt a shift in the electrical energies around her, and she watched as all the container doors on every level began to open, unleashing the awaiting herd of infected people.

"Oh, great," the Doctor mutter to herself, not at all happy with this inconvenience.

"What'd we do?! What'd we do?!" cried out Cassandra in pathetic panic, to which the Doctor didn't bother to answer. She simply ran down the staircase, seeing that it was closer to an exit than going up towards an uncertain fate where more infected would be waiting.

Cassandra decided to follow, screaming her head of as she did with her subordinate lagging behind.

Following the staircase right down to the bottom, they reached the basement, but the Doctor found they were surrounded on all sides when she reached a junction area. Using the sonic, she began to seal off all the doors until all that remained was the door she'd come through. She walked back to it with elegant grace, as if nothing was wrong, looking down the hallway to see a breathless subordinate staggering towards her with the infected limping behind him.

"What's his name?" the Doctor asked to Cassandra, who'd already entered the junction room with her.

"Chip," answered a harassed Cassandra, as if it was the least important thing right now. And she was right, it wasn't all that important. In fact, in a few seconds the Doctor would all but forget the name. But she needed to know it for what she would say next.

"You should have been faster, Chip," the Doctor called out, smugness in her voice as she closed the door on poor dead Chip, who screamed until the sound was cut off by the closing of the door.

With a zap of the sonic, the Doctor secured the room, and turned back to a shocked Cassandra, as she slid the screwdriver back into her jacket.

"You just…You just locked him out there," pointed out a confused Cassandra.

"Yes, I did," agreed the Doctor, perfectly comfortable and content with the statement. "If you don't like it you can go out there and join him, but I'll be locking the door right behind you." She took her silence as Cassandra's reply, before sauntering over to the ladder that would lead up the empty lift shaft.

She began to climb, and Cassandra followed her without another word.

The Doctor was beginning to like Cassandra controlling Rose's body, at least in comparison to Rose.

When they reached the top, it was simple work of the sonic to get the lift doors open, to which they climbed out, the Doctor even going as far as to help Cassandra up before sealing the doors behind them.

"How was it you took over Rose's body?" the Doctor asked, turning to look at Cassandra in Rose's body, curiously.

"What's it to ya?" replied Cassandra distrustfully.

The Doctor smiled in sinister sweetness before stepping into Cassandra's personal space, ever so slightly towering over her current body. "If you tell me, I might be able to help you?"

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you," Cassandra insisted.

"Of course," agreed the Doctor, hands going behind her back before she activated the sonic and the lift doors opened once more.

Cassandra looked at the open doors next to them with an ounce of fear seeping into her eyes. "Why did you open the doors?"

"So, I can do this," answered the Doctor, before she reached forward with one hand, grabbed Cassandra by the shirt she had on, and then shoved her towards the lift shaft, all while she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Now Cassandra found herself dangling over the side of the lift shaft, infected people groaning from below as they started to climb, and the Doctor looming over her like the dark angle she was. The only thing standing between Cassandra and death. She could simply let go and let her die, but she had other plans for her. However, first she needed to know Cassandra could be a team player. An obedient and yet self-thinking student of the Doctor's. She might have a dislike for both Rose and Cassandra, but she by no means wanted to travel alone. She wanted someone to join her in the chaos, to enjoy it, someone for her to ideally torture in between flights in the TARDIS.

And in Rose, now Cassandra, the Doctor saw potential.

Once Cassandra stopped begging for her life, the Doctor repeated with a calm smile, "Tell me how you took over Rose's body."

"It was the Psychograft! I used the Psychograft!" shouted Cassandra, looking down with another scream to see the infected people reaching up to grab her. They still had a ways to go but that wasn't really the point in Cassandra's mind.

"Interesting…" the Doctor purred with a nod. "But there is of course a flaw in its technological design," she added, as if absentmindedly.

"What flaw?" asked Cassandra, suddenly more concerned for her mental wellbeing, rather than her physical, even if the two were very closely linked.

"Well, as I'm sure you're aware, that particular technique of mind-to-body-transference, causes the target body's original mind to be compressed and squashed into nothing," the Doctor explained with some delight at the thought of Rose's mind being squashed like that. "However, once the target's mind is gone, in this case Rose's, your own mind will begin to compress as well."

"What?!" exclaimed Cassandra in horror. "You mean I'll die too?!"

"Afraid so," admitted the Doctor, nodding her head. "So, there's in fact little point in me holding onto you right now," she explained, letting her grip loosen as Cassandra fell back further, until she grabbed onto the Doctor's arm screaming and begging.

"But-But you can save me, right! You said you can save me!"

"Yes. But you're perfectly fine, aren't you?" mocked the Doctor before glancing down, the mirth in her expression growing when she saw the infected people getting closer, just a few steps away from reaching up and touching Cassandra's new body.

"And it looks like you're about to get a free makeover," declared the Doctor before meeting Cassandra's terrified eyes. "I hear it's the fashion now."

"Please, Doctor! Save me! I'll do anything you want, just save me!" begged Cassandra, before the Doctor yanked her close with a surprising amount of strength.

"I'll hold you to that," the Doctor growled, before shoving Cassandra aside so that she could once again seal the lift doors with the sonic, preventing the infected from getting at her. "And now that we've got that out of the way, come on," the Doctor announced, as she turned on her heels and made way towards Ward 26, her black haired ponytail once again flowing behind her, as her powerful and determined heels clicked against the hospital floor. "We've got work to do."


	10. Chapter 10

As they made their way into Ward 26, through a back entrance that hadn't yet been blocked off, the Doctor and Cassandra were met by a screaming woman, running at them with a chair. The Doctor quickly recognised her as the PA to the Duke, and while Cassandra was screaming her head off, the Doctor merely raised a hand in a stopping motion, her scowl enough to stop and silence the woman.

"Do stop with the dramatics," scolded the Doctor. "You can clearly see we're not infected," she then added, gesturing to her clear skin, as Cassandra showed off Rose's in turn.

"Sorry," apologised the PA as she lowered the chair, almost a shamed after the Doctor's telling off.

"So, tell me, what's the status?" asked the Doctor, taking up a profession stance with her back straight, head held high, with her hands clasped behind her back.

"There's nothing but silence from the other wards. I think we're the only ones left," explained the PA, before removing a device from her jacket pocket and giving it a few taps. Trying to get it to work as she walked towards the Doctor and Cassandra. "And I've been trying to override the quarantine."

"You're never going to be able to that with that," pointed out the Doctor with a critical look at the device in the PA's hand.

"Yes," agreed the PA in disappointment, before tapping once more as she said, "But I've also been trying to get a signal over to New New York, so that they can send a private executive squad," she explained hopefully.

"But that would break the quarantine, wouldn't it?" pointed out Cassandra, while she absentmindedly played with Rose's hair.

"I am not dying in here!" declared the PA angrily, the determination to survive clear in her voice.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you," the Doctor said with a grin, snatching the device from the PA, before sauntering over to the large window at the end of the ward, as she pulled out her sonic screwdriver once more.

The PA and Cassandra were hot on her heels, one objecting rather loudly while the other watched curiously.

Holding the device up, the Doctor then gave it a few soft taps, before a zap of the sonic had it beeping. The phrase, 'message deliver,' appeared across the screen, and the Doctor smiled before handing the device back over to the PA. "I believe your message has been sent."

The PA was shocked but became very much relieved when she saw that what the Doctor was saying was in fact true. "Thank you," she breathed out.

"Just make sure that it keeps beeping and they'll know where to find you," the Doctor explained, the PA nodding before she made her way back over to the Duke.

"Why did you do that?" asked a confused Cassandra in a whisper, as she stepped closer to the Doctor. "If her goons come barging in here, won't that allow the infected to get out."

"Oh, yes," agreed the Doctor. "In fact, I'm counting on it," she then explained, during to Cassandra with a darkened smile. "You see, I was perfectly happy to just let the sisterhood continue doing what they were doing. But then you released the infected and gave me a whole new idea. Why settle for a few thousand people suffering in incomparable pain when I can watch a whole planet of eleven billion go through this illness?

"Think about it. The infected get out, and everyone they touch become just as ill as the last, until the whole planet is infected and dying together," the Doctor explained gleefully, the joy obvious as she explained her diabolical plan for New Earth.

"But won't everyone just leave the planet, fly away in their spaceships?" asked Cassandra, worry in her voice. Worry that confirmed to the Doctor that Cassandra was in fact scared of her. Good.

"No, no. Because once the quarantine on this building breaks, I'll be setting one up around this planet."

"But then we'll be trapped here too!" exclaimed Cassandra in horror.

"Oh, no. We'll be safe and sound inside my TARDIS," explained the Doctor with an all-knowing grin. "Free to leave whenever we like and watch as the chaos ensues."

"My God… You're an evil genius," whispered Cassandra in a mixture of horror and admiration.

"Yes, I rather am, aren't I," agreed the Doctor in a not so humble way, as she straightened out her suit. "And then once that's done, I can see about helping you," explained the Doctor, watching as Cassandra smiled with Rose's mouth, very much looking forward to her own personal gain in all of this.

"Excuse me," said the PA as she came rushing back over to the Doctor and Cassandra. "The executive squad is outside, but they can't break the quarantine. They say we have to do it from the security room which is at the top of the building."

"Easy enough, just leave it to me," said the Doctor with a happy to help smile. "Come along, Cassandra," the Doctor ordered, as they made their way back out the way they'd come in. From there it was a simple case of making sure the lift shaft they'd used to climb up was now clear, before using it to ascend to the top floor.

There were no infected people on the highest level thankfully, though the Doctor would guess if the quarantine remained locked much longer, it wouldn't be too long until they started moving upwards rather than outwards.

The security room was marked in white letters on a black door, contrasting the white of the corridor. It was locked of course, but the sonic made that issue redundant, before the Doctor sauntered in with Cassandra behind her.

"So, what now, how do we override the lock down?" asked Cassandra, securing the door once they were in, while the Doctor made herself comfortable at the main computer terminal in the room.

"Oh, don't you worry about that," the Doctor said with a thin lined grin as her fingers begun to fly across the two keyboards before her, as if she was a pianist playing one Mozart's concertos. Her slender and elegant fingers hitting each key with procession, as windows of coding began popping up on the large screen which took up the opposite wall.

Quickly the Doctor's smile began to grow, creating a creepy aura around her as the light from the wall reflected of her ghostly, almost demonic face. It was all too easy for a genius like her. Within minutes, she'd hacked her way through the firewalls and overrides, all the way to the very core of the program. From there she began reworking it, confusing it, until it couldn't tell right from wrong and only wanted to do as she said. Like any good computer.

"And just like magic…" the Doctor announced in delight – lifting her finger up into the air before letting it drop down onto the final key required, hitting enter, as the words, 'Override accepted,' flashed across the screen in green. "Open sesame!" the Doctor said, as the monitors around them showed the doors flying open, and the infected people walking out.

Within an hour, half of them were outside the hospital and on their way to New New York. By the end of the day, the entire city had been infected and the alarms sounded. Prior to that though, the Doctor will have quarantined the planet, preventing anyone from leaving.

A month later, and the entire planet will have fallen into a zombie apocalypse like state, with those still to be infected running and hiding from the touch of those that outnumber them a thousand to one. And the infected kept coming. Before she left, the Doctor made sure the hospital generates would never give out, and so they would keep creating more infected people, replacing the ones that died out after their short little lives gave out. After forty-six years, everyone on the planet would be infected. And only a few short years after that, the Doctor would lift the planet wide quarantine, allowing visitors to come, get infected, return home and pass on the disease once more.

And she watched this all from the safety of her TARDIS, while she laughed at the pathetic mortals beneath her. She truly was a God. A God in a purple suit, standing above everything and everyone as the Last Time Lord. The unchallenged ruler of all Time and Space. The Time Lord Victorious.

And the best was still to come…


	11. Chapter 11

While the infected were leaving the building, the Doctor and Cassandra returned to Ward 26, where the executive squad was waiting to escort them out safely. The PA once again thanked the Doctor, as did everyone else that was escaping with their lives, and the Doctor played along as the humble hero. All the while knowing the fools were going to die anyway.

But she had an ego in need of filling, and who was she to turn away well earned praise.

Before leaving, she had the executive squadron help her collect some hospital equipment that she'd be needing for Cassandra – as compensation for her charitable deed for the day. She then had them drop her and Cassandra and their equipment off at the TARDIS, still disguised as an ambulance from their current time zone. While everyone onboard the shuttle was confused by their decision to be dropped off here, nobody wanted to wait around as they quickly fled the scene.

The Doctor then had Cassandra carry everything into the TARDIS, seeing as it was _her_ she needed it all for. They entered through the back doors of the ambulance with the first load, and Cassandra was, like all the others, amazed by the inside of the Doctor's ship.

Taking in more praise, the Doctor let her have her moment while she prepared the ship for a deep space take off. Once that was done, she sent Cassandra back out to bring in the rest of the equipment. While that was being done, the Doctor also set up a quarantine around the planet, grinning as she watched the fleeing simpletons try to work out why their shuttles wouldn't let them leave the atmosphere.

Once Cassandra was done loading everything onboard – and being very vocal about her complaints while doing so – everything was set and ready for the show ahead. The Doctor took off and the TARDIS dematerialised, leaving behind a terrified world of people now trapped in their own personal zombie apocalypse.

_Some people would kill for that kind of experience or life,_ thought the Doctor. _That entire planet should be grateful to me. They'll be remembered for centuries to come because of what I did._

Her self-congratulatory thoughts were then cut off as Cassandra approached her. "So…when were you going to see about helping me?" asked Cassandra uneasily, as the Doctor turned to her with a grin.

"In a moment," the Doctor said with an elusiveness to her voice. "I just need to set up my laboratory," she said, before pressing a few buttons and causing the equipment Cassandra had brought in to vanish in a blue light.

"What did you just do with all that?" demanded Cassandra, pointing to the equipment apparently needed to save her life.

"Relax," the Doctor said, placing her hand on Cassandra's, or rather Rose's, shoulder with a smile. "I've merely sent it to a room within the TARDIS, so that you don't have to carry it all the way there. Now if you'll kindly follow me," the Doctor said, before leading Cassandra through a doorway at the back of the TARDIS and into a series of hallways that resembled the coral theme of the TARDIS control room.

The Doctor had many laboratories within her grand ship, some still on going from previous incarnations of herself. She was planning to delete some of them soon, replacing them with her own, or maybe changing the purpose of her previous selves' ideas and inventions. She was all but certain they would prove of her usage of their past knowledge and experience, and if they weren't, who cared? It was her show now, and everything that was theirs, was now hers, because she was them and they were her.

At a door marked, 'Lab 87-ΔΓ," the Doctor lead the way into a pristine white coloured laboratory, where all the equipment from the New Earth hospital had been set up and ready for use.

The Doctor really did love her ship, so in link with her that it new exactly what she was planning.

"Have a seat on the chair," the Doctor said with an untrusting grin, as she gestured to the dentist like seat in the centre of the lab.

Cassandra looked at her uneasily before complying and sitting herself down.

"Now lean back," the Doctor said forcibly, grabbing Cassandra from behind by the shoulders and pulling her against the back of the seat that began to lean back until Cassandra was horizontal than vertical. "There we go," the Doctor said sweetly, before stepping around from behind Cassandra so that she could see her. "Now, hold still while I place this on your head," ordered the Doctor as she reached up to a large gold metallic ring that hung from the roof by several thick wires that were connected to its outer side. The Doctor then pulled said ring down, placing it around Cassandra's new head like a tiara.

"Perfect," the Doctor said in satisfaction, before stepping over to a terminal, from which a holographic screen began to appear above.

Removing her suit jacket and hanging it over a chair, the Doctor now stood before the terminal in her purple tinted vest with gleaming black buttons and her long-sleeved dark collar shirt, buttoned up to the top and perfectly pressed against her long neck. Against adjusting the cuffs of her shirt ever so slightly, she began to type just as she had back in the hospital when removing the quarantine.

All was fine until Cassandra suddenly lost all the feeling in her body. "Doctor? Doctor, I can't feel my body?" Cassandra said in alarm.

"Yes, I am aware," said the Doctor, as if ignoring the issue as she continued her work.

"I–I don't like this, tell me what you're-" and then Cassandra couldn't finish her sentence, as her mouth suddenly clamped shut without her say.

"There we go, speech functions disabled," the Doctor said in satisfaction, hitting one last key before making her way over to Cassandra's paralysed side. The menace and threat sounding from her clicking heels, increasing with each step until she was looming over Cassandra in her frozen state.

"Doesn't feel so good, does it. Being paralysed, unable to move," sneered the Doctor at Cassandra as fear filled those stolen eyes. "I didn't enjoy it much myself. Thankfully I was still able to talk, but for you…I thought it best to just shut you up," the Doctor declared in mirthful menace, letting her dark and frightful smile taking up Cassandra's full view.

"I did tell you, Cassandra. I would get my revenge for you locking me up like that. I don't like being helpless. And something tells me neither do you, after all those years as thin piece of skin, so delicate, so easily torn," the Doctor said, as she began to run the tip of her finger against Cassandra's cheek, a subtle and fully recognised threat.

"But you did promise me you'd do whatever I wanted if I saved you. I held up me end of that bargain, now I'm going to make sure you upload your end," the Doctor declared, before making her way back over to the terminal, where she began to type again. Her clacking nails against the touch pad the only thing that sound through the laboratory, while Cassandra silently whimpered in fright.

"Almost ready now," the Doctor said eagerly, after ten minutes of silent work. "Oh, and I think it's important that I tell you, there was never any need for me to operate on you," explained the Doctor, as Cassandra stared at her from her petrified position. "The Psychograft was never going to be a threat to your own mind. Once Rose's mind was crushed into nothing, you would have been fine," the Doctor continued before finally looking away from her work and right into Cassandra's eyes. A Cheshire, smug little smile spreading across her face as she said, "Oops."

And that was when Cassandra realised, she'd been played.

"And thanks to that little lie, I now have you and Rose here, with access to both your minds in that one body. Fascinating don't you think?" the Doctor asked, resuming her typing. "I have the power not only to choose who gets that body, but I can edit their thought patterns, edit them as a person. Such marvellous technology."

She stared Cassandra a glance and grinned. "Don't worry, Cassandra, I far prefer you to Rose. That's not to say I can't make some improvements to you mind thought. Make you a little smarter, more obedient to my will. And of course, I'll be trapping you inside that body. If you're good maybe I'll let you take over something younger, but you'll have to prove yourself first," the Doctor explained, before finishing her work, as a holographic image of a brain appeared before her.

"Excellent. Your mind is now permanently merged to that body. The only way to undo it with the genetic code that I, and I alone now know

"And now for the editing of the mind!" the Doctor said enthusiastically as she set to work altering Cassandra's mind just as she said she would. Making her a more stable companion for someone of her standard. She kept the survival instinct – those had proved useful – but made it so that Cassandra would priorities her over her own wellbeing. She would be more thoughtful like that. She also increased her IQ, taking what Rose would no longer be needing and adding it to Cassandra. There were a few other little things but nothing more important than the loyalty the Doctor imposed upon her, making sure that no matter what, Cassandra would always do as the Doctor said. She left a little wiggle room, there was no fun in having someone completely obedient. If she wanted that she'd just get a robot.

Finally, all that was left to do was erase Rose's mind completely from the body. And the Doctor took immense satisfaction in doing that. She savoured that final key press, watching as that little loading bar filled up and whatever remains of Rose Tyler was completely wiped from Time and Space. It was a true rush of a feeling, and the Doctor soaked in it as she took in a satisfied breath, closing her eyes and tilting her head back as she hummed in delight.

She then released Cassandra from the gold ring, the woman now unconscious in her permanent, blonde headed body. She would find the Doctor when she awoke, the Doctor had been sure to implant that thought into her head.

Until Cassandra awoke, the Doctor spent her time watching New Earth's next few years, enjoying their suffering until Cassandra found her way into the console room, right as the infection started spreading to other worlds.

"How are you feeling?" asked the Doctor knowingly, smiling at her latest experiment with the human mind.

"Refreshed," Cassandra answered, using Rose's posh accent, which they'd both grown accustom too. "I really must thank you, Doctor, you've done a wonderful job!"

"I'm glad to hear it," the Doctor said, before being caught off guard as Cassandra grabbed her face, just like she had back in the hospital, and kissed her.


End file.
